


No Rest for the Wicked

by EmberSH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Body Worship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Somnophilia (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSH/pseuds/EmberSH
Summary: Kylo sees Hux sleeping in their bed and can't help himself.





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts).



> Inspired by gentleman-caller on Tumblr <3

Kylo stopped in the doorway, light from the refresher spilling out from behind him and illuminating a strip of the bed. And Hux's bare skin. The general, it seemed, had rolled onto his back while Kylo was away, leaving him sprawled deliciously with his undershirt rucked up to display his firm, smooth stomach. The sight hit Kylo like a punch to the gut, if a punch could be said to be pleasurable.  
All traces of sleepiness forgotten Kylo allowed the refresher door to stay open behind him, slipping into bed carefully to avoid jostling Hux. Softly, keeping an eye on Hux's face, he let his fingers trace along the faint definition of the muscles. Hux's pale skin felt almost like silk under his fingertips. The light from the doorway did little to hide his pallor, and made the shine of his faint scars sparkle. Giving into temptation Kylo dipped his head to lick the length of one with the very tip of his tongue, large hands slipping to Hux's sides and nearly spanning his waist. 

Hux groaned in his sleep, shifting his hip, and Kylo grinned as he used the movement to drag Hux's pants down a little. The newly revealed hip bone called to him, rolling so he knelt above the general he planted soft kisses along the sharp ridge as his hands pushed slowly across Hux's sides. Firm but gentle pressure crawling up over his ribs until his thumbs brushed the edges of Hux's nipples.  
Hux's hips bucked slightly, and Kylo took the opportunity to suck bruises into the delicate skin of his hip, trailing along the waistband of his pants. Under Hux's shirt his hands moved inwards, dragging the pad of his thumbs along Hux's nipples and feeling them tighten into peaks. With a grin Kylo lightly dragged the nail of one finger over the nub, revelling in the shaky breath that shuddered through the chest beneath his hands.  
Feeling bold, he lightly pinched at both nipples, rolling the buds between his fingers slightly before releasing them. Shifting his hands back to pull Hux's undershirt up Kylo trailed kisses up the middle of his torso, gently sucking and nipping at the skin as he passed. Hands besides Hux's chest to brace his weight Kylo moved to flick his tongue over one delicious peak, repeating the action when he heard Hux's breath hitch. There was something odd about the sound.  
With a grin Kylo took the nub gently between his teeth, worrying it lightly before sucking on it. With Hux's body shifting under him it was no hardship to dedicate his attention to worshipping the chest before him.  
The second nipple didn't receive such careful treatment. Placing a rougher kiss over it to the sound of Hux's soft panting Kylo moved one hand to pin Hux's chest down before biting into the flesh beneath his lips. Hux made a desperate noise before falling suddenly silent, and Kylo pulled back with a roguish smirk. 

"You're not fooling anyone, you know." He commented, leaning back to sit across Hux's hips. With one hand holding the General down he lifted the other to run lightly across the man's throat.  
Hux opened his eyes, not at all apologetic.  
"Then you must be very cruel to stop."  
Kylo rolled his hips in response to the comment, causing Hux to gasp his name and attempt to arch up.  
"Cruel is lying there expecting me to do all of the work General. I didn't think the First Order stood for such idleness."  
"I'm not standing, Ren." Hux huffed a laugh, even as his hips attempted to seek more friction, "And it's about time you earned your keep."  
Ren leant forward, pushing more weight onto Hux's chest, and ground his hips down.  
"Is that what I'm doing General? Is this all business to you, hmmm?" He bared his teeth in a grin, "Am I just a tool for the Order?"  
"More like a pet," Hux raised his own hand to drag his nails down the centre of Kylo's chest, leaving red lines in his wake, "The savage dog I unleash on my enemies come back to curl at his master's feet." Trailing his hand back up Hux grabbed Kylo's throat, rolling them over with a push. "My Knight, come to bow before me."  
Kylo groaned as Hux took over, working his hips in a steady rhythm. Hux grabbed one wrist and pinned it to the bed as Kylo's hand grabbed at his hip.  
"Isn't that right, Pet? Don't you want to worship me?"  
Kylo all but whimpered at that, tightening his hold on Hux and trying to grind them closer together. Hux's voice was taking on the dark edge that Kylo loved so much.  
"Maybe," Hux drawled "If you ask nicely I'll let you." He paused, eyeing Kylo for a moment, and moved to get off when no reply was forthcoming. "Or maybe I'll handle myself."  
"No!" Kylo gasped before he could hold it back. Hux's grin said he'd played right into the General's hands, but he knew it was no empty bluff. Hux would happily deny Kylo anything to prove he could. "No, please."  
Hux sat back on his heels, the absence of pressure made it easier for Kylo to think but the want was maddening. Raising a hand to tug at his reddened nipple Hux lifted an eyebrow.  
"Well?"  
"Please Hux," Kylo begged, the sight of Hux's head tilted back with pleasure as he plucked at his own chest was fanning the flames of his lust to unbearable levels. "Please, let me make you feel good. Let me show you how good I can be for you."  
"Why should I," Hux smirked, hand growing rougher on his chest, "After you helped yourself like a savage brute?"  
Kylo groaned, watching Hux's eyes slip closed as he focused on his own pleasure. His blood was boiling in his veins as he tried to work out what Hux wanted from him. His General could happily play this game all night, had many times before, dragging it out until Kylo did exactly what he wanted. 'Training' apparently, and even as he thought it Kylo realised it had worked. 

"I couldn't help myself!" Kylo lightened his grip, running his hand along Hux's side. It wasn't batted away, a good sign. "You just looked so perfect lying there," Hux hummed softly, the hand not busy with his nipple moving to rub the bulge in his pants. As close to a confirmation as Kylo would get at this point in the game, "Your skin looked so smooth, I had to have it under my tongue. You know what you do to me, I can't resist you."  
"Is your will so weak, my Lord Ren?" Hux sounded amused, another good sign. The hint of breathless almost hidden underneath was an even better one.  
"Only for you," He swore, smoothing his palm along Hux's milky skin. "You drive me wild, so much power contained in such a beautiful frame. So delicate and graceful. You look fragile."  
"Careful, Ren."  
"But you're not. You've destroyed everyone who's ever crossed you. Do you know what it does to me to have you in my bed? The Starkiller himself. The greatest General the Galaxy has ever seen, like a Warrior King of old."  
"Why don't you show me?"  
With no more prompting Kylo spun them back around, leaving Hux lounging on the bed as he rose and pulled his clothes off quickly.  
When he turned his attention back to Hux the General had pulled off his underwear, but the undershirt remained. With a growl Kylo pulled it, Force tearing it as he dragged it from his lover's body. Hux smirked again, neither surprised nor concerned.  
"Impatient, my Lord?"  
"For you? Always." Kylo growled, pushing against Hux's chest until he lay flat on the bed. With reverent fingers he traced the silver glimmers of Hux's scars. Smooth and flat, not like the thick battle wounds crossing his own skin. Gently grasping Hux's wrist he lay kisses against the crisscrossing marks trailing up his arm, faint training scars under a thicker line. A blaster bolt, apparently, not-quite missed. Not close enough to save the shooter. Kylo paid particular attention to that one, loving the image of Hux bloody and triumphant, battling on some far off planet.  
"You're beautiful General. Fierce and deadly." He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to see it. "Mine."  
Kylo slid down Hux's body, retracing his earlier path until he found himself nestled between Hux's legs.  
"And I'm yours."

With no warning beyond a slight nip at Hux's creamy inner thigh Kylo took Hux deep into his mouth in one thrust. Hux arched spectacularly as Kylo swallowed around him, curling his tongue around the shaft as he pulled back. He got nearly all the way off before long pale fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him back down without warning. He groaned deep in his throat, hearing Hux echo the noise as the vibrations added to the sensation.  
"Gods but you do know what to do with that mouth Lord Ren." Hux chuckled as Ren hummed in confirmation, large hands coming up to spread pale thighs further.  
Hux tightened his grip in Kylo's hair until he was sure it would hurt, even though the Knight made no move to shy from his hand, and thrust sharply, holding Kylo against his skin unable to breathe. He trembled at the feel of the Knight's throat working around his cock as he fought not to struggle.  
"Such a good boy for me Ren, so obedient," He twitched his hips just enough to stop Kylo getting complacent, "You'd let me do this all night if I wanted."  
He was right, Ren knew, he always was. He'd lie here with Hux in his throat until he passed out before disappointing the man. When had that happened? It didn't matter anymore, it was too late. Hux laughed as if he knew the thoughts.  
"Lucky for you," He said, pulling Kylo off of him, "It's not. Up you brute."  
Kylo pulled himself up onto his knees, one hand rubbing his throat softly as he gasped to catch his breath. Eyes locked on Hux he watched as one long fingered hand tangled in ginger hair and the other curled loosely around his own dick. He whimpered at being forced to watch, unable to touch.  
"Patience Ren," Hux gasped, "Your turn will come soon enough."  
Ren clenched his fists in the bedspread to his sides, anchoring himself so he didn't act without permission. He could feel himself babbling, watching Hux's body arch and face contort with pleasure, the speeding movements of his hand on his cock, the groans as he grew closer to the peak.  
"You're so beautiful Hux, so powerful. I want to touch you, taste you. I want your everything, I-"  
With a sharp cry Hux spilt over his hand, body slumping back with an audible thump as he dropped to the bed. Kylo remained still, no movement without permission, waiting for Hux to come down.  
"Good boy Ren," Hux breathed, voice husky, as he reached out his wet hand, "Clean me up now, pet."  
With a desperate groan Kylo leant forward, gently grasping Hux's wrist as he licked the long fingers clean. Feeling bold he nipped at the pads of Hux's fingers and earned an indulgent smile. Gently placing the hand down Kylo bent to lap up the drops that had spilt onto Hux's stomach, groaning as Hux's damp fingers slipped into his hair and pulled tight once again. His cock throbbed between his legs as he let the General guide him down.  
"Why don't you show me what else that mouth can do?"

Prepping the General like this was nothing new, it was one of his favourite activities on the rare nights where paperwork and plans didn't limit his time. And honestly Ren enjoyed it too, though he'd never admitted as much out loud. He was sure Hux knew though, by the smirk whenever he demanded it.  
Hooking Hux's legs over his shoulders Kylo gripped the General's cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal the pucker hidden within. With the tip of his tongue he traced the very rim, no pressure, knowing how sensitive Hux was post-orgasm.  
Despite the light touch Hux groaned, deep and throaty, tightening his grip in Kylo's hair. Kylo carried on at the same pace regardless, barely-there pressure working the General until he was once again a writhing mess on the bed. Only then, with the General's begging ringing in his ears, did Kylo breach the ring of muscles, fucking Hux with his tongue.  
He pulled up, dropping Hux's legs and leaning in to kiss his mouth, wet and filthy as he reached to the side. The air hummed against his skin as the bottle of lube from the nightstand slapped into his palm. He poured a generous amount over his fingers, shoving his tongue into Hux's mouth as he pushed two fingers into his tight hole.  
Hux growled into his mouth at the rough treatment, little more than a token protest considering they both knew he liked it. Pressing his body down against Hux's Kylo was gratified to find him already growing back to full hardness as he crooked his fingers. 

Kylo pulled back to watch Hux's face, only to have the General follow him up, biting his lip and using it to drag him back down. Kylo shoved a third finger in as punishment, pumping his wrist hard as Hux fucked himself back onto his fingers. The general was beyond all pretence now, chasing a second orgasm, but he wouldn't be having this one alone.  
Keeping Hux pinned with a hand on his chest Kylo pulled back again, running his lubed fingers over his dick before hooking one of Hux's legs back over his shoulder. He rubbed the head of his dick against Hux's opening, using his leverage to stop the General pushing back.  
"Are you going to ask nicely?"  
"Get on with it you kriffing savage, before I kick you out and handle myself."  
More coherent than Kylo would like at this point, but that was to be expected with the General.  
"You asked for it."  
With no more warning Kylo shoved in, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. He let out a shaky breath, waiting for Hux to adjust. There was a line between rough play and too much.  
"Get on with it!"  
Kylo grinned, sharp teeth and coiled power, as he gave short sharp thrusts. Not deep enough or hard enough to bring Hux off, but enough to work him up until he's clawing Kylo's chest and gasping with the effort of trying to push back.  
Only when Hux is beyond desperate does Kylo pick up the pace, long powerful strokes hitting Hux's prostate with every thrust, experience telling him how to bring Hux to the peak. He can see the signs, tensed shoulders, legs tightening, short gasping breaths, then Hux is falling over the edge, muscles tightening around Kylo to bring him off a handful of strokes later.  
Lying together, blissed out and exhausted, Kylo reflects on a time where he would have killed anyone who dared suggest he would grow attached to the General. With the ginger running fingers through his hair, whispering praise, he only regrets it took him so long to see the General for who he was. But he'll make up for it. They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's rusty. I haven't written in years. ^^; If anyone has any tips hit me up <3


End file.
